Suji Yun
'Appearance' *'Hair Color:' Currently blonde. I know, i know, an Asian girl with bright blonde hair, whaaat? Well, yeah deal with it xD. My hair was light brown before though, and then dark brown, and then black when I was like, 13 xD. I guess you can say i wanted to go lighter over the years. *'Eye Color:' Well, it's a really interesting answer actually because you see *Ahn pauses*, they're brown, lol. *'Trademark:' Wow I'm not even sure what that is. I mean, why do you need to know what my trademark is? It's not as if I'm a company, I'm a human being, what if I don't have a trademark? What if I'm just like BLAH all day? Huh? what if I'm not special? Huh? ...Okay my trademark is probably rambling xD. I don't have a specific style, okay? I don't even put together outfits for myself. My mom or sister does it every night, because they don't want me looking like a lesbian from the projects, a hobo, or, well, um yeah, just two things. My hair is hair. It's almost always down, though I love wearing it in two pig tails, but eh, ugh, work, ya know? 'Personality' I'm weird, I enjoy rambling. I'm opinionated. I'm extremely superstitious. I like a variety of stupid things. I make a lot of stupid decisions. I draw on myself a lottt. Lol it's fun you should try it. I'm really upbeat, I guess. I'm kind of stupid, or maybe..I'm just too smart that everyone thinks i'm stupid =D. Nah i'm just kinda stupid. Since I've moved around a lot, I've learned not to get attached to anything. Which is pretty easy, since, people don't usually like me, and I don't usually like people. I wish to one day marry my cat. He's the only one that understand me really ^^. Okay...so I've mentioned before that i'm extremely superstitious. Yeah, I believe in all that black cat, knocking on wood, etc etc etc. I know it's really stupid, but in a way it's kind of fun xD. I've always wanted to be that grandma who believed in this type of shit. So, eh why not it's funn. 'History' I was born in America, actually. I moved around a lot...so i forgot what state I was born in xD. But I spent the most time in Ocean city, Maryland. it was nice. but I liked Ohio better. When I was 12 I moved to California, and yeah that's why I'm here, lol. When I was 5 my dad died. So I had to go live with my cousin, in Maryland. Only because the rest of my family didn't want me. Boohoo. Anyway, we get along okay, he's really annoying though. He's a college student so he's like never home. He says that he's always busy, hanging out with his, "friends, and, "girlfriend", but haha come on like he has a girlfriend xD. I'm more likely to get a girlfriend before him xD. In a recent turn of events, (bwhaah that's fun to say xD), I had to go live with my mom, and older sister...again. It sucks, pretty much. I never thought I'd say this, but I actually prefer living with my cousin. I hate being tossed around from house to house >.<. 'Family' Yonghwa Yun ''' My older cousin. He's the guy I lived with from the time I was 10 until...I was 12? Yeah i was 12. He was pretty cool. Don't you dare tell him this, but I kind of miss him okay. He' a college student, so he was never home, so i could pretty much so whatever I wanted. It was fun. But then my mom had to come in, and claim that she missed her, "daughter". Like ugh, if you missed me, then you wouldn't have sent me away -_-. '''Sohee Yun My mom, yeah I hate her, nuff said. Actually no, that is not enough. She only cares about my older sister, and my little brother. She thinks that I'm too, "weird". Ugh but now I have to live with her. She sucks. She makes me go to bed at 10:00 PM, when she let's my 10 year old brother sleep WHENEVER HE WANTS. LIKE WTF I'M 15 MOM, 15. And, you know, she let's my sister do whatever the hell she pleases, because she's the oldest and blah blah blah. Seohyun Yun My sister. She's stupid, and plain, and is just eugh. She's boring, like, so boring. I pretty much know nothing about her, she could be dead for all I care. It's like she's a stanegr anyway. Leeteuk Yun ''' He's a little troll. I know him too well. He's spoiled. He's 10 years old, and still whines about everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. Ugh and the worst thing is, his bedroom is right next to mine, so he's constantly busting into my room, and going through my things. -_-. '''Johnathan Finally someone I like :D. Johnathan is a cat. I named him when I was....9? Yeah i was nine. He's like the only person who understands me and I love him a lot <3. My mom tried to get rid of him once, but she seriously needs to learn that as long as I'm here, he's here. 'Gallery' suji1.gif sujiwave.gif suji.gif sujimodel.gif sujiblue.gif sujiblue1.gif sujiblue2.gif sujiblue3.gif sujiblue4.gif sujiblue5.gif sujiblue6.gif sujiblue7.gif sujiblue8.gif jiblue9.gif sujiselca.png sujiselca1.jpg parksooyoung.gif sujihat.gif sujihat1.gif sujihat3.gif sujihat4.gif sujihat5.gif Lizzyfood.jpg Lizzyy.gif Sujiwakeup.gif Sooyoungdwama.gif Lizzy.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1997 Births Category:Females Category:Ahn Yun